


Keep looking at me like that

by NineTalestoTell



Series: So We Meet Again Extras [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, I wrote it for a tumblr fill prompt, M/M, This is very short, enjoy anyway, like really short, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves the way Alex looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep looking at me like that

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen. This is short AF, but I wrote it for a Tumblr drabble prompt. Enjoy.

John was doing the thing again. He didn’t know he was doing it, but he was doing it. Whenever John got really into concentrating on something, he bit his lip. But the thing of it was, it was hot as fuck. Alex never really said that it was, but John knew what it did to him nonetheless. And Alex was 100% sure he was doing on fucking purpose.

They were studying for finals, it was the first year of collage and currently they were both getting put through the ringer. But all Alex could focus on was John worrying with his damn lip. He must not have realized he was staring, though. 

“Alex?” John asked, looking up at him. 

“What?” He asked, sitting up a bit straighter and trying to act like he wasn’t just giving him bedroom eyes for two solid minuets. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” John said, his voice gone low and to a near-growl. 

Oh shit that was hot. Alex shifted on the couch where he sat and grinned. “Who said we had to?” He said with a smirk, before John leaned over and caught his lips in a heated kiss. Oh no. They weren’t going to make it anywhere near the bed tonight.


End file.
